Ice Cream
by Min Zucker
Summary: Yoongi yang meminta es krim setelah hujan dan Seokjin yang dengan jengkel menyerahkan kartu kredit pada Yoongi untuk membeli es krim yang dia inginkan. seme!Seokjin x uke!Yoongi. JinGa/JinSuga. Fluffy Romance. Flash-fiction.


_copyright © 2016 by crownacre_

 **ICE CREAM  
** _ **siapa yang aneh sebenarnya**_

Kim Seokjin and Min Yoongi fanfiction

Fluffy Romance | T rated | Flash-fiction

"Hujan baru saja berhenti," Seokjin bersuara saat langit mulai jingga setelah sebelumnya gelap karena langit yang mengirimkan jutaan kubik air. "Kau tahu apa artinya, Yoong?"

Saat Seokjin menoleh pada kasur di sebelahnya, ia menemukan Yoongi dalam posisi tidur yang terlihat begitu konyol. Satu kakinya menggantung di sisi ranjang, satu tangan menjadi bantalan, dan satunya berada di atas kepalanya. Suasana saat hujan memang yang terbaik untuk tidur dengan posisi sesuka hati.

Hal itu cukup untuk membuat Seokjin yang berada di kasurnya beranjak, berpikir perlu membuat posisi tidur Yoongi sedikit jauh lebih enak dipandang dan tidak membuat sosok yang tertidur itu bangun dalam kondisi pegal atau apa.

Sayangnya saat tangan yang digunakan untuk bantalan itu akan ditarik, Yoongi terbangun dengan mata terbuka lebar di balik kelopaknya yang tipis. Nyaris membuat Seokjin terlonjak kaget dan berteriak jika tidak ingat kebiasaan mengerikan Yoongi.

" _Hyung_ ," ia memanggil dengan suara serak dan sedikit merajuk saat menyadari orang di hadapannya adalah Seokjin. Matanya memberi tatapan yang begitu manis hingga Seokjin berpikir perlu menggendongnya dan mengajaknya berkeliling agar tatapan memohon itu berubah jadi riang seperti kucing yang bermain wol.

"Iya, ini aku," Seokjin terkekeh kecil melihat wajah Yoongi yang tetap terpasang apik dan menggemaskan.

Tangan kurus itu terangkat, terulur pada sosok yang tengah berdiri di sisi kasur dengan bibir melengkung penuh permohonan. "Gendong aku, _hyung_!"

"Astaga Yoongi," dalam hati Seokjin memekik gemas karena mata itu terlihat sangat imut. "Gendong ke mana, huh?"

"Kamar mandi?" Suara itu terdengar berlipat kali menggemaskan karena ada nada ragu di dalam sana. Matanya memberi tatapan penuh adiksi hingga Seokjin berpikir tidak akan pernah bisa lepas dari mata itu. "Aku rasa aku ingin cuci muka."

"Cuci muka?" Seokjin memberi tatapan curiga namun tangan bergerak untuk maraih tubuh Yoongi dan membiarkan kaki itu melingkar pada pinggangnya, menggendong dengan posisi koala lalu membawanya ke kamar mandi.

Setelah mendudukkan tubuh kurus Yoongi ke wastafel, Seokjin memberi tatapan bertanya. "Katakan, kau ingin membeli apa hari ini?"

Suara tawa Yoongi yang renyah membuat kening Seokjin bertaut lebih erat, nyaris membuatnya bersatu mungkin. Ia tersenyum lebar setelah tawanya berakhir, terkekeh kecil dan lalu menarik napas untuk bicara. "Es krim grean tea dengan toping oreo dan coklat ditambah selai coklat! Aaah—aku bahkan sudah lapar membayangkannya, _hyung_!"

"Saat hujan baru saja berakhir dan kau mengharapkan es krim? Astaga Min Yoongi, bahkan tanganku terasa beku. Coba kau rasakan!" Seokjin mengulurkan tangannya untuk disentuh Yoongi dan disambut genggaman hangat jemari kecil yang kurus itu pada tangannya yang dingin.

Yoongi mengangguk sambil terkekeh. "Kau bisa hanya melihatku, _hyung_. Ya ya ya?" Jika saja mata itu tidak memberi tatapan penuh permohonan, Seokjin mungkin akan langsung menolak mentah-mentah. Sayangnya mata Min Yoongi memang benar-benar berbahaya, ada jutaan trik mengerikan di balik bingkai sipit itu hingga Seokjin selalu saja bertekuk lutut dan membiarkan semua barangnya di kantung jatuh berserakan diambil Yoongi.

"Baiklah," Seokjin menyerah, ia tidak mungkin mampu menandingin permohonan Yoongi kecuali mata itu tertutupi kacamata. Dasar bocah sok _manly_ sialan.

.

Seokjin yang menyerah pada permohonan Yoongi akhirnya berakhir di kedai es krim, melihat Yoongi yang meloncat-loncat riang seperti kupu-kupu merah karena jaketnya yang membuat tubuhnya tenggelam dan kaki kurusnya terlihat begitu ringan melangkah. Dalam hati ia menahan seluruh rasa jengkel karena senyuman secerah itu berasal dari kartu kredit yang ada di tangan kirinya. "Bocah," ia berkomentar penuh celaan melihat tingkah Yoongi sekarang.

"Aku senang indekost kita dekat kedai es krim," gigi putih itu terpamerkan penuh ejekan pada sosok yang baru sama memasukkan kartu kredit ke dalam dompet. Ia memakan es krimnya sendok persendok dengan mata berbinar penuh pujaan pada es krim berwarna hijau itu.

Dalam hati Seokjin mengomel, membenci bagaimana teman satu kamarnya itu jadi begitu menjengkelkan dengan tatapannya. Harusnya yang mendapatkan tatapan memuja itu dirinya, paling tidak ya kartu kreditnya! Kenapa ia justru memuja habis es krim yang dibeli dengan uang orang lain? Ah— Yoongi memang benar-benar bocah manipulatif menjengkelkan!

"Kau tidak ingin mengatakan sesuatu padaku?" Seokjin menatap Yoongi penuh rasa kesal; yang sialnya tertutupi pandangan gemas pada sosok putih yang kini es krimnya menodai banyak sisi pipi.

Mata itu mengerjap polos, membuat kelereng coklat karamel itu jadi terlihat sangat menarik. "Uh—," ia mendesis ragu, tapi kemudian memasang senyuman maut berbahaya. "Kau mau mencicipi, _hyung_?"

Demi Tuhan, Min Yoongi! Seokjin berteriak keras dalam hati, menyalahkan kepala kecil itu hingga mungkin otaknya pun sedikit di bawah normal; susah bekerja dengan baik. "Kau yakin itu kata-kata yang tepat, _sayang_?" Kata terakhir terdengar penuh penekanan.

Mendengar kata _sayang_ yang Seokjin lontarkan, Yoongi menunduk dalam dengan suara mengeram yang menggemaskan; khasnya tiap ia tengah berpikir keras. Saat tidak juga menemukan jawabannya, ia mencebik penuh cela. "Katakan saja, jangan berbelit-belit!" Nadanya setengah jengkel hingga Seokjin tertawa mengejek.

"Berapa nilai etikamu, bocah?" Kening itu mengerut.

"Buruk!" Jawaban cepat dengan mata menatap jengkel Seokjin. "Jadi, Jin, katakan saja!"

"Aku _hyung_ -mu kalau kau lupa."

"Katakan saja, Jin _ie_!"

Seojin mendengus. "Kau tidak ingin berterima kasih?" Ia mengangkat dompetnya karena akhirnya jengkel juga. "Beri tatapan memuja itu padaku, jangan es krim! Memangnya aku kurang tampan? Atau kurang manis? Kurang dingin? Kau itu—aish!"

Awalnya mata itu mengerjap bingung, memberi sorot mata tidak paham yang bodoh. Hingga ia tersadar sesuatu dan tertawa keras kemudian, "kau cemburu pada es krim? Astaga _hyung_!"

Seokjin memutar bola matanya malas, "terserah kau."

"Hatchim!" Yoongi tiba-tiba bersin setelah semua hening karena Seokjin yang _jengkel_ dan Yoongi yang lebih memilih makan es krim. Matanya berair dengan hidung merah dan bibir turun ke bawah; manis sekali.

Seokjin tersenyum melihat kekasihnya jadi menggemaskan setelah bersin. "Tidak kuat lagi dengan dinginnya es krim, ya?"

Bibir tipis itu merengut lebih banyak, tangannya mengelus hidungnya yang mulai terasa dingin. "Aku harus menghabiskannya!"

"Jangan," Seokjin menarik wadah es krim di hadapan Yoongi untuk berada di hadapannya. "Sepertinya Jack Frost sudah menyukaimu, tidak boleh. Dia pasti sudah mencium hidungmu."

"Eh?" Tolong beri tahu Yoongi bahwa terlalu sering mengerjap begitu bisa saja jadi ilegal suatu saat nanti. "Apa-apaan _sih_ _hyung_? Macam anak kecil saja."

"Persetan," Seokjin mendecak, ia kemudian meraih tisu dan membersihkan noda es krim di pipi Yoongi. Setelah yang ada di pipi selesai, ia berdiri dan membungkuk pada sosok itu dan menjilat yang ada di bibir. "Sekarang kau bersih dan kita perlu pulang. Ayo!"

"Tapi es krimku?" Yoongi merajuk saat tangan Seokjin sudah menariknya pergi.

"Jika Jack Frost sudah tidak nakal, ayo kita beli satu kilo es krim."

"Woah! Sungguh _hyung_? Janji?"

"Janji."

 **FIN.**

End. Ahahaha astaga ini enggak manis enggak apa ya aslinya. Duh. Lucuuu tapi buatku hahaha. Yoongi OOC parah! Ah! Aku sukaaa :3

Omong omong ini settingnya mereka berdua anak kost yaaa! Bukan anak bangtan~ mereka ada di kamar yang sama dan punya hubungan spesial tapi engga terikat heuhehe. Jadi beginilah!

Yaudah sih, segini aja hahaha. Reviewnyaaa dong?


End file.
